no longer kids2 aka the proper version
by carbytrekie02
Summary: this is from gordies point if veiw and what happened when they got back to castle rock(the proper version ) it sucks but read it anyway
1. chapter1

No longer kids  
  
As I was walking home. everything see smaller .the houses the town .the sense of mystery and adventure was gone. The place that once seemed huge and miles long. but now they small and cramped. .I realised that where I lived was small. I guess that is just part of growing up.  
  
As I quietly opened the door careful not to make a sound. . but there on in the sitting room was my mother and father.shit I said to myself. did they know? My mother came over to me and put her arms around me. Oh gordie I thought you ran away or something. and I just couldn't bear the thoughts of losing another child. ever since Denny died things haven't been the same .i am sorry for ignoring you. as she said this tears were rolling down here face and she pulled me in tighter. I miss Denny too .I didn't realise it but I was crying too. I pulled out of my mothers embrace. I am going to bed now. I love you mom. When I went up to my room as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell straight asleep.  
  
There you have my first chapter of my first fanfic .this fanfic is going to be about when they got back to castle rock and growing up (I just came of age recently myself so most of this stuff is based on personal experiences and feelings)I might skip ahead a few years .plezzzzzzzzze review I would lov to know what you think. 


	2. no longer kids2 aka the proper version c...

CHAPTER 2  
  
Thank you all very much for your reviews so here is chapter2 enjoy. Pleazzzze review  
  
When I woke up I was surprised to see that it 6.30 in the evening. When I had gotten up it was still sunny out so decided I would try and make the most out of the last day before school. When I had went downstairs I soundly felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It had just hit me that I hadn't had a proper meal in nearly two days the house was completely silent .so I made way over to the fridge there was some ice cream, eggs, milk, butter, cheese and some orange juice so I decided an egg would be best. On the counter there was a note it read Gordie were gone to the shops to pick up the groceries and your school books we should be back at around 9 o'clock. Love mom. Shit I was starting junior high tomorrow. I didn't have a single thing organized. As soon as I finished my egg (which I cooked and was some how edible) I ran up the stairs had a quick shower. Now the hardest part was finding a school bag there was no way I could use my rug sack it was all wet and muddy. so I kept on fishing until I found something. It was a schoolbag Denny had given to me. (FLASHBACK) Happy 12th birthday Gordie .What is? Go on open it. Gee thanks Denny; to bad I already have one for school. But I'll keep for going to junior high. That's exactly what I got for .Thanks Denny you're the best brother in the world. Well your the best little devil in the world champ. Hey! (Laughs) (End of flashback)  
  
A Few hours later There that's the last one .I said after successfully managing to stuff to a book science book .that felt more like rock than a book .Gordie sweetie. Yeah Mom .Its time to go to bed dear, you don't want to be tired for your big day tomorrow .A few minutes later I was ready for bed. I got into bed but couldn't sleep a million thoughts were going through my head at that moment .the last 2 days the adventure, fun, emotions, my close encounter with death ,how much I had learned not only about my friends but about myself too ,there was more but I didn't realise it at the time. I thought about Chris Teddy and Vern and what happened to them when they got home. I thought about junior high I felt scared, happy. Nervous, sad, excited .that I was starting something new. I thought about the fact that I was going to 13 in 3 week's time and I would no longer it. I didn't sleep much that night I was just too awake. Maybe it was because I was thinking about to much or maybe it was hormones beginning to kick in.  
  
SO THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER TWO .IT PRETTY MUCH SUCKED BECAUSE I WAS JUST USING IT AS A CHAPTER TO GET FROM A TO C. I MIGHT INTRODUCE A FRIEND FOR THE boys it going to definitely be male. Ether a new boy in the class or a friend who was on holidays. pleazzze review. Thanking for your time carbytrekie02 


	3. chap 3

Chap 3  
  
Gordon peter lachance if you don't wake up now you are going to be late for your first day of junior high! I heard my mother yell. What time was it .i grabbed my watch and saw the time 8.45 .Shit the bus leaves at 8.30 and school starts at 9.I threw my covers of quickly put on the close my mother had laid out for me. I found my bag which was packed .I ran downstairs and quickly out the door I knew where I was meant to be going but I didn't know where my new school was. Time for the a blind leap of fait I ran for what seemed liked hour's until I caught site of a building that said ORGOEN JUNIOR HIGH on it .I ran even faster to the door and luckily I found myself standing outside a door that said 7th graders here. I opened the door and found myself face to face with a huge man with no hair .Ahh mr lachance you have decided to join at last. I slept. Silence boy don't give me any excuses just sit down and after class you shall have detention. I found a seat beside Gaylord, was ace's younger brother he was one of my best friends, but spent every summer in his aunt's. Who could blame him if I was him I wouldn't want to spend the whole summer with ace either. He hated his name so every one called him Gareth, had black hair and was small and skinny and very shy, quite the opposite of his brother .So after a morning of being told what to expect in junior high the bell seemed quite welcoming. After a long detention I found my four fateful friends waiting outside for me. But they seemed quieter .Then Chris spoke 'Gordie were in shit 'there was genuine fear in his eyes .Apparently Gareth had found out what ace and his gang were planning to do to us ,had told us all what they were planning to do to us. Just then when we thought our look couldn't get any worse. I heard an all to familiar voice .I turned around only to see ace and the cobras standing there waiting for order's. I will never forget what happened next.  
  
So there you have it chapter three wonder what's going to happen next .if you have any comment's please review .if you want me to keep going I need at least 2 more reviews. 


End file.
